lyricalsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Marsodia
This article is about '''The Former Republic of Marsodia, '''which has ceased to exist. The territory is now taken by ' , after the chapter about the Armed Forces of the Grasslands.'' Marsodia bordered within the province of Limburg, The Netherlands in 2014. History Became independent in March 2012 from Dutch municipality Valkenburg aan de Geul after severe unhappiness by citizens and has since developed into a high-worthy community drawing in citizens on a small basis, buying up non-used acres of land once in a year from surrounding Dutch municipalities, in order to expand. It also has a radio antenna, from which it broadcasts the local radio and has its' own TV station, hosted by TheRagingFalcon TV (TRF TV) On 3 November, 2014, it was announced in a breaking news press release, that the nearby village of Hulsberg, has been bought from Dutch municipality Nuth. Sports Marsodia is discussing with neighbour country and municipality Valkenburg aan de Geul for an overtake of their football club Walram and using their field as homebase for the Marsodian national football team. So far no agreement has been established. Pro-Wrestling is a big thing in Marsodia, and has its' own promotion that is able to go on tour in nearby countries such as The Netherlands, Belgium & Germany, called Raging Falcon Pro Wrestling, with 3 shows broadcasted live each week and hosting a Pay-Per-View each month. Finances Below is the latest monthly financial graph; from October, 2014. excluding the purchase of the village of Hulsberg, which was bought in November Partnerships & Partner Countries Partner Countries became the 1st official partner country of the Republic of Marsodia on 3 November, 2014. Prime Minister Jeffry Schoenmakers stated that it would be great to help develop eachothers' countries on housing and commercial projects. Prime Minister Jani from San Clementino acknowledged the partnership just minutes after the PM's statement. International Fantasy Song Contest The Republic of Marsodia debuted in edition 10 of the International Fantasy Song Contest, and withdrawed after that. In the edition they sent a recorded version of Susan Boyle's "I Dreamed A Dream" and finished 8th out of 17. Lyrical Song Contest The Republic of Marsodia debuted in edition 9 of Lyrical Song Contest, and put in full-force media attention by sending in the mentally-handicapped Zanger Rinus and girlfriend Deborah as first act. They finished 11th out of a field of 12. For edition 10, they put their hopes up on a National Selection, featuring Soraya Arnelas, Sanna Nielsen, Wes & Rick Astley, of which the latter has given his song "Never Gonna Give You Up" to Marsodia as national anthem, as a gift for asking him to take part. For edition 11, after a National Selection they went with winner of LYSC 7, Kika, but was overthrown for German-born singer Anna-Maria Zimmermann. '''Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final Category:Categories Category:Countries Category:Past Countries